User talk:Kryiptuun
Hi there and welcome to LEGO Universe Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nexus Tower page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: :*The ' ' is a good first stop. At the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. On LU Wiki, the Recent Changes page automatically updates every 60 seconds. :*'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can request a signature at Request a Signature or customize your signature at .) ::::Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mythrun (Talk) 01:04, February 12, 2011 ::::You are free to remove this message after you have read it. RE: The Battle of Nimbus Station I searched "Lego Universe The Battle of Nimbus Station" on www.google.ca, and found it. PatchM142 22:45, February 19, 2011 (UTC)PatchM143 Hmm, I found the news article that the pic leads to on Google Images. Apparently Wenn Wuzzit is a Venture League member, but I could already kind of tell by his green shirt. Kryiptuun 01:13, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Was my description for the Shinobi too confusing? I'm sorry, who is this that left the message? Kryiptuun 01:13, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Hovertext/Tooltips I've created a template that allows us to use hovertext (tooltips) in articles. Template:ht has the basic code and explanation, and Template talk:ht has a number of examples in use to showcase ways in which it can be used. -- 05:40, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Tee Hee. Take a look at Awesome's page and look at '(Which has stopped)' wait till you see what I did! *giggles* ProfArchibaldHale 23:50, April 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Screenshots Nothing personal, it's just that those were taken in JPG format. Since it's not as high quality as the ones I have, I just replaced them. PatchM142 00:34, April 12, 2011 (UTC) My computer can only take .jpg pictures. Kryiptuun 00:40, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Hit PrtSc, then open Microsoft Paint. Paste it there, and then save it into PNG. PatchM142 00:46, April 12, 2011 (UTC) I can't just directly paste it onto Paint, it saves to the file LEGO Creations, and it has to be opened into Paint that way. I can't do it the other way, I've tried. Kryiptuun 21:50, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Spread the word! The Spider Boss might be accessible! Look at my blog for details! Cheers, ProfArchibaldHale 23:46, April 14, 2011 (UTC) PNG * You need to make sure you're able to see hidden folders in Windows. To do this go to Start->Control Panel->Folder Options->View->Hidden Files and Folders->Show hidden files and folders. * Locate your LU configuration file, it will be called lwo.xml. In Vista/Win7 it is located in C:\Users\AppData\Local\LEGO Software\LEGO Universe. * You need to be able to edit this file, I would open up notepad and drag the file into notepad (unless you have an .xml editor, then just use that). * Once the file is open, search for "SCREENSHOT_FORMAT". * If you find SCREENSHOT_FORMAT is already in your config file, then you'll see below it. Make sure the value is set at 3. ** If you don't find SCREENSHOT_FORMAT in your config file, go to the bottom of the file, and add a new line above (which should be a couple of lines from the bottom of the file. In that new line, paste this: 3 * Save your file, exit. Restart your game. Now when you hit the print screen button your files should be .pngs. 20:53, May 14, 2011 (UTC) One big problem: It won't let me open the file in Notepad. I tried. Kryiptuun 21:41, May 14, 2011 (UTC) What happens when you try to open it? 21:49, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I had just looked for the file after I used a search thing to find a file to open in Notepad, and it said the file didn't exist, even though it did, and I found it later when I wasn't looking for anything to open with Notepad. 22:32, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ^whoops that was me. Kryiptuun 22:44, May 14, 2011 (UTC) LUSW I didn't really think it was you, I thought something was fishy... It just wasn't like you. :) I'll unblock you as soon as I have the spare moment, my grandparents are over right now. Thanks! I have some stuff to do with my story on your Wiki, but don't worry, I can wait. Kryiptuun 00:21, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Huh, that's weird... I'm confused as well. Although, I used the "Return to the Venture Explorer" template as... well, a template for the "Battle of Nimbus Station" template, so that may have something to do with it... I'll see what I can do to correct this. --PeabodySam 21:36, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :I do believe that it is fixed now. --PeabodySam 21:38, September 19, 2011 (UTC) thanks for the warning if your a moderader tell mythrun im sorry ok? 2 Things 1: When you think a page should be deleted, just add the delete template. Do not create a talk page, it just makes me have to delete an extra page. 2: http://steamcommunity.com/groups/LUforever <- Join. : :P... I still have to make a Steam account Kryiptuun 23:25, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Kryiptuun, I'm making a Texture Pack for Minecraft. can you please test it and test it for me? Btw I don't know how to upload the images D: Hello I have heard you like Minecraft. Would you be interested in helping me in recreating the Lego Universe worlds in Minecraft? EpicBoss 22:24, February 1, 2012 (UTC) So, i hear you have pod four? I was wondering if i could buy it from you. If that is possible, then I would like to know how much you would like for it. If i think the price is to high, i won't buy. But again, If your willing to sell it, I'm willing to buy it. Thanks :) EpicBoss, that would be fun. Nathan, go away. Kryiptuun 01:30, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Wow... It has been awhile. I've been spending my time away from LEGO for the time being... life is hectic right now. How are you? I've been meaning to get on chat, but haven't had the chance lately. AwesomeMe Hi Hi r u on any other minecraft server since I got banned from nexus delta on Brianna113 Re:Complaints Changed my profile music. i meant to take it off after April Fool's, but forgot. :P Alec Warper 12:36, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Flipz Pic's I have a picture of Flipz. Thought you might want to know.